RED VS BLUE THE RETURN
by pvt church rvb
Summary: this is the 2nd story in the series the first was RED VS BLUE PROJECT FREELANCER THE BEGGING in this one it continues the story but is 3 years after the first one i hope you enjoy it all comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1 a shoot out & a bike ride

Hey guys I'm back and iv got the 2nd story and it starts 3 years after the 1st ended.

Tex.

An explosion cuts through the silence as she jumped behind cover, just another contract kill they said there wont be to much residence they said what a fucking joke she had already had to kill 50 of them to get here and just when she had taken them all out more had shown up.

"how many J"

"20, 4 of them are up high the rest are on the floor all enemy's are engaging with us"

"well I guess I'm not making any friends to day huh"

Tex lifts her head and a rocket almost takes her out.

"mother fucker"

"I suggest you take out the 4 rocket launcher guys Allison" the AI J floats next to her.

"I told you call me Tex"

"why your names not Tex"

"I don't fucking know I just like it it sounds right you know and how exactly do take out the 4 guys I'm not in a very good position" Allison's face turning red

"you know what don't answer that ill do it myself" Allison said turning redder under her black armour.

She stood up and ran at the rocket guys but she misses and the rocket guys fire 4 rockets at her all on target, she just stands and knows she's going to die but then 4 sniper rounds ring out and hit the 4 rockets destroying them the only 5 seconds later 4 more shots ring out killing the guys holding the rockets and they fall to the ground, 1 of the rocket launchers hits 1 of the men in the group below and knocks him out then she attacks.

She ran at the group of enemy's and started punching them, not thinking about the mysterious sniper that had just saved her life, as she kicked a man in the nuts the unknown sniper started shooting the enemy's around her like a guardian angle, the enemy's were dealt with quickly with the help of the sniper, as the last one fell she looked to her left and saw a flash of light from a sniper scope then it disappeared, Tex ran up to it and found a note with the word Ali on the front.

"I think its for you" the AI's voice was unsure of what will lye inside the only person that called her that was her brother.

"I think so but why does it say Ali iv never been called that"

"she still has no idea what had happened 3 years ago she never told her as she was told to do by her brother" the AI though

"well open it then"

Tex knelt down and picked up the note and opened it it read. **Allison: you don't know me but I know you I hope you've been well and that J is ok I can't say to much but just remember that I'm watching over you.**

**From archangel.**

J gasp as she read the name of who sent it, could it be her brother back from the dead it couldn't be he died so Tex could live.

"who the fuck is archangel" she no test that she gasp "what you em or something"

"no...no...but iv herd of him, he was a very strong man only beaten once, he saved many many people and kill even more he once was a legend but he's more of a myth now a days" J's voice was sad and slow

"you said he was beaten who beat him"

"he did, he sacrificed him self for some one very close to him and if he didn't the person he saved would not be alive, but as amazing he was he was like fire you would stay with him get as close as possible but sooner or later you get burned and normally they were very bad burns so he though he would save them from himself in more ways that one" J was still sad

"sound like a wimp sacrificing himself for others"

"you ever says that again I will lock your suit and cut off the air supply then well see who's a wimp" J had the most angry tone Tex had ever herd she had never seen her AI angry and she defiantly was angry

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" J's voice was back to a calm sad tone

Tex was in shock and just got on her bike and went back to her house, it was black with a large garage with 3 slots for 2 bikes and a car just how she liked it the only thing she wanted was someone else in that double bed with her but she cant find the right guy there all ass holes or cant take a joke or are pussy's.

She got back and parked her bike in its slot and went to bed but before she did she looked at her calendar and saw the next day was circled and she smiled to her self then fell asleep.

Church

the next day

he pulled up about 6 house away from her house and got out of his car it was a 69 dodge charger pure black it had the body and interior looked like the old car but the rest was brand knew all new tech, he was wearing a leather jacket with red strip's going down the front, back and arms of the jacket with the letters RVB on the right chest side he also had a pare of dark blue jeans and a cobalt shirt on 3 buttons down and a ring on a posh silver necklace in plane view if anyone looked at him, he walked up to the door of the black house but no reply but the garage was open and when he looked he saw that her bike was missing, then he herd the sound of dirt bikes in the distance and remembered there was a dirt bike race on to day, he put 2 and 2 together and got Tex is in the race (that's how my mind works) so he ran back to his car and revd the engine and squealed his wheels as he pulled away to the finish of the race.

Tex

morning.

She awoke to see a man with black hair and stubble lying next to her she shock her head and he vanished she imagined him again the same guys next to her and she didn't know why she still remembered seeing him in the hospital but in a bad way, she got it out of her head and got her biker gear on and went to her garage to get her bike then drove to the race.

2 hours later.

She was in the lead her components were ether crap or she was really good she preferred the 2nd one as she went around every bend she felt alive even with a robotic hart this was as fun as it gets then she crossed the line and she froze and all the fun ended and was filled with something else.

church

morning

he droved as fast as possible to the finish point in the forest he pulled up and ran to the group of people standing waiting to see who would win he knew it would be Ali and waited to see if he was right but he didn't know what to say hell he didn't know if he should just stand and watch and not say a word and as she came to the finish and she skidded to a halt he knew he should say nothing just be a bystander come to see the champion.

Tex

she stared at him the man that she saw almost every morning even the stubble and 3 buttons down on his shirt could this possibly be a coincidence she couldn't believe it, she herd J gasp again.

"hey I need to talk to you" she pointed at the man

but to her surprise he started to walk away

"guys stop him I need to talk to him" she said to her friends

4 men ran after the man in the cobalt shirt, the man in cobalt stopped and 1 of the 4 that ran after him grabbed him arm and tried to take I'm back to Tex but instead the cobalt man flipped the other man on his back then continued walking then the other 3 men tried to hit him but as they did the cobalt man ducked and the men hit each other in the face then the cobalt one kicked all of there shins like he was a kid in a school then when the 1 man ran at him he punched him in the face and as he was dizzy he kicked him in the ball which sent him down to the ground then the cobalt man walked away got back in his car and drive off like nothing had happened, she had never seen anything like it.

"he's still got it" J said under her breath

"lets go him I feel tired"

she got on her bike took her prize money and went home she drunk some beer and watched TV then went to bed.

Church

night.

"why did she want to talk to him did she remember him or did she think I was hot or maybe she though I owed her money ether way I want to find out church" though to himself

he walked up to her door and picked it then walked in to her room to find her sleeping.

"Hey J you here" he said in a quiet voice

"yes oh yes yes yes yes yes oh my god how are you alive what happened I saw you die they took you hart out and put it in Tex you died and I morned for months hell I was still morning till we found that note" she said trying to be quiet but failing

"ssssssh... I singed a for that if I died they could try and bring me back you know for science and they did I still got a robotic hart though that they couldn't change that, I work up 6 months ago...did you tell her what happened I told you not to" he was quiet and had a happy and sad voice at the same time.

"I didn't tell her anything she just wanted to talk to you I guess and... oh that's bad" J stopped as Tex woke up.

"what the fuck... why are you here go away." Tex shouted.

"its ok Tex he's a friend you can trust him I know I do" J replied with a calming voice.

"I should probable go I didn't mean to wake you just have a chat with Jane I mean J" church stopped and he realized that he called his sister by her real name in front of Tex and this could make her remember but instead it made her mad.

"Jane...Jane... we've been working together for 3 years and you never told me J stood for something what the hell" Tex was angry

"no no no its not like that I just wasn't ready yet church only knows because he is my brother" J stopped to see church stating at her with an angry face she knew what she had just done and he was going to be so angry at her for this but I guess she went back to the made she was in when they were all together last.

"brother your telling me you are the copy of this guy church's sister" Tex was angry and curious

"umm yes Tex you would be correct" J said slowly

"J you still have the memories" church asked

"Yes I do"

"I guess I knew this would happen some how, J please show her what happened 3 years ago and what her life was before then and show her us" he said in a defeated tone.

Tex

"who is this guys and what is he doing in my house and what the fuck he's the living brother of my AI and what does he mean memory's" she though but then she started to see images feeling before her eyes and they were her feeling and images of her and him and other people on a ship and a guy half naked being chased by a barking tank.

"leo" she mumbled "leo" she said louder

"hi Ali" church replied

then she passed out on to the bed and church tucked her in and laid next to her on top of the covers.

"big bro"

"yeah sis"

"I want to go ho home"

"ok make sure she stays asleep and feels no pain"

he reaches over and cuts out the implants and puts them in the back of his neck.

"there's no place like home" she said

"yeah home" church replied in a surprised and sad tone as he put his arm around Ali and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 the legend's return

Church.

He lay next to her his mind full of emotions, wandering what would happen next, knowing Ali she would probably hit him for killing himself for her, he got off the bed leaving her to sleep and walked to the kitchen and makde 2 cups of coffee, when he came back to the bedroom he was surprised to find her sitting up and pointing a gun at him one of her smg's to be precise.

"what the hell are you doing in my house" she demanded.

Church was speechless, he had given her back her memory's why was she pointing a gun at him

"umm Ali" his voice was full of worry

she cocked the smg and pointed it at his head.

"who are you, why do I see you in my head almost every morning and ware is my AI" she was starting to get mad

church thought to himself what had gone wrong, why didn't she know him.

"the neural impulse from the memory's must have over whelmed her brain causing her to reject them" j said in said church's head.

"his name is church" J appeared sitting on his shoulder.

"J why are you in that asshole did he steal you while I was sleeping" she moved closer

"no Tex I asked him to install me" J waited for a few moments "church is my original user" she made sure not to tell her to much until church gave the ok.

"original user..who the fuck is this guy" Tex asked angry and curious.

"do you remember the note you found" J asked

"yeah of course I do" Tex blurted out very angry

"I wrote that note" church said smiling slightly

"what your archangel, yeah right J said he died sacrificing himself" Ali said still angry.

"yes your right Tex archangel did sacrifice himself …... for you...ware do you think they got a robotic hart from" J said as church tapped his chest ware his new robotic hart was.

"but why" Ali looked at J "you said he sacrificed himself for someone he was close to" now more curious than angry

"I did... we...we were close" he smirked "very close but you hit your head after a fight and forgot everything you forgot me you forgot everything that had happened" church's voice trailed off and was filled with defeat

"but sacrificed means died how are you here" Ali's tone was changing from anger to curiosity

"I was in a hospital when I died and it turned out that I signed a form saying that they can try to bring me back to life and they did" church replied

"ok...for now" Ali lowered her gun

"what happened to York, Carolina and wash" church asked

"they are in prison for helping you and Ali escape, they were taken in about a year ago now" J said

"well then who's up for jail break" church said.


	3. Chapter 3 jail break

York

He sat at one of the tables in the mess hall, the prison was huge, all he was doing was thinking of Carolina, she was in the same prison but a completely different black s she was a female, he was brought out of his day dreaming state when he herd someone swearing and the sound of struggling, he looked up to see a strong man that must have been 6 foot 6 and was built like a truck and below him was a not so impressive man, wash was in a head lock next to the man squirming and swearing as the other man and his friends laughed, York walked up to them.

"ok you have had your fun now let him go" he spoke in a firm voice kinda like a drill sergeant

the man laughed in his face.

"like you can stop us" the man retorted

"let me think umm YES" York was starting to get frustrated and angry now

"do you know who I am, I'm Jason black I was the right hand man of braga the worlds best drug smuggler and I can crush you with a single finger" Jason stood proud after his out burst

"oh really well a friend once told me if one person tells you about themselves you have to to the same...that friend was a guy called Leonard L. Church but you probably have herd of him by a different name... archangel" as York spoke the other man's face started to drop

York started to remember those years in project freelancer, they were fun at the beginning, the first few years, then it happened the AI copying, Allison almost dyeing and church well church sacrificing him self for her.

The tall man Jason made it look like he was going to let wash go peacefully but instead he started to hold him tighter.

"dude like hell you were a friend of archangel and I herd he is dead anyway" the tall man shouted so everyone could here.

"is he now" a voice came from behind them.

As they turned they saw a man with black hair and stubble wearing cobalt armour and a sniper on his back he had his helmet off and under his arm

Church

3 hours before

He and Ali were looking at the schematics for the prison they were very complex and every plan they came up with would fail according to J, church lent over and stated to look at the security systems and saw that they were using c-sec security systems which were all connected to each other and used as implants in the guards.

"J can you hack c-sec security systems" church asked

"yeah if you gave me 5-10 min" she replied

"ok then I think we have our way in, if we can infiltrate the security room and hack the security systems the guards are connected to we can knock them out using there implants, send an electric shock or something" church sounded very proud of his idea

"like that will work" Ali remarked

"actually that might work, if you can get me there I can send a neural impulse through the guards implants and knock them out kinda like what happened to Ali" J said

"ok then let's do this" church said, he stood up and started to walk towards to door

"your really gunna try this breaking IN to prison, you don't even have any armour" Ali said looking at the back of his head then slowly moving her eyes down but as he turned around she looked back at his face.

"come see" church turned back and walked to the trunk of his car and opened it revealing his cobalt armour and sniper rifle, then Ali walked up

"ok we might pull this off" she said.

Church

when they arrived

Church and Ali walked up to a vent in the side of the prison, as they made there way through they herd people talking and the sound of people eating, it must have been eating time, then a beeping sound came from Ali's wrist telling her that they were right above the security room, she knelt down and started to cut through the metal with a laser that church had in the trunk of his car, the metal fell away and landed on a guards head knocking him out cold 2 more guard herd him shout as it hit him and came to investigate, when they were below the hole in the vent church acted by jumping down and slamming there heads together silently,

"well that was easer than expected" Ali said as she walked over to the console to find York, wash and Carolina, while church went over to the c-sec security mainframe.

"ok get to work J we don't have much time" he demanded,

Ali looked over at him slightly surprised he seemed very laid back but now he had a hard and angry voice like someone had flipped a switch from happy to angry.

"I cant find anyone call York, Carolina or wash... what are there real names" Ali asked

"John skelly sally Jones and David free" church blurted out and turned back to the console he was at.

"ok I found them York and wash are in the food hall in the west wing and Carolina is in the north wing" she said waiting for a response

"ok I'll go get York and wash you get Carolina she is a red head you'll find her I'm sure and if you can't just take off your helmet and she'll find you" church said in a slightly nicer tone

"umm ok" she replied

"ok and... the guards are knocked out" J said

"ok let's do this" church said, he got up and walked out the room in the direction of west wing as Ali went to the north wing, he herd shouting and then his nick name archangel and that he was dead so he walked in to the room and saw York and wash but wash was in a head lock by a tall and very string man.

"is he now" church said in a confident tone

they all looked at him.

"who the fuck are you" the tall man asked raising an eye brow

"me" church said walking towards the man

"yeah you" the man said in an angry tone

"I'm" he punches the man sending him to the floor letting wash go "I'm archangel" church helped wash up

"church... ho are you alive" York and wash asked in unison

"ill explain later" church replied

the man got back up and looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"since when did the legend of archangel turn bad...breaking people out of prison" the man shouted

"when I lost her" church's voice went very low

"and who's that then... a slut" the man laughed

"no her name was Allison" as church spoke he lifted his sniper and aimed it at the man head.

"and you will die for that" church said anger in his voice as he pulled the trigger sending a bullet through the man's skull.

because the women he was in love with before and the one he was in love now are not the same they are the same and different at the same time and that infuriates him.

Then the song jail break come on over the speaker in the prison.

"what the" the man said on the floor

"I thought it was appropriate" J said smiling at church as she sat on his shoulder

church smiles then turned to York and wash.

"nice... well come on then" church said in a happy tone as he gestured at them and the door as he started to walk to the door.

"but your dead" wash said in shock.

"well I'm not" church said as he walked out the door followed by them" ill explain later"

they all walked in to the security room and waited for church to say something.

"ill tell you what's going on when my partner gets here" church said bluntly.

Tex.

She walked in to the food hall of the north wing or in other words the female wing, every single women looked at her with utter anger because of her looks or just because she was someone new to hate but there was a group of women in the corner of the room and all the other women were staying away from them so she started to walk over to them and all the women watched her now with smiles knowing what was about to happen, there was a sudden flash of red and suddenly there was a women standing in front of Ali a hard and strong look on her face.

"who the fuck are you" the women retorted.

Ali still had her helmet on and the women in front of her was a red head but so were lots of women in the prison, she thought she might take her helmet off but thought it a bad idea.

"I'm looking for someone called sally Jones" Ali said with a loud voice.

"oh yeah and why is that" the red head asked.

"because I'm here to get her out" Ali said.

Suddenly every women in the room started saying that they were sally Jones and it was at this point that Ali took off her helmet.

"she also goes by the name Carolina" the red head said in front of Ali

"I don't have time to explain but you need to come with me now" Ali grabbed her arm and tried to go back to the door she came through to get here but they were surrounded by women that wanted out of the prison.

"oh shit" Ali said as women started to move in on them.

"I got this" Carolina said.

And she did, she charged at the other women sending some in the air and some to ground and others state back wards, she was very skilled and strong and the other women knew it as more and more women moved in Ali jumped in and started kicking and punching finally the women backed off and the two walked back to the security room.

Church.

He saw Ali and Carolina walk in and smiled at her.

"church" Carolina exclaimed.

"hey Carolina I have a present for you" church said happily.

"oh and what's that" she said unimpressed

at that moment Church stood to the side and behind him were York and wash.

"York" Carolina shouted running at him and giving him a huge hug "i thought id never see you again".

"you wouldn't have if it wasn't for them" York said hugging back.

Church and Ali stood next to each other but weren't holding hands or hugging, Ali didn't even make a funny remark.

"well lets go home, J can you delete all the security footage of us" church said in a less happy voice after seeing what Carolina was looking at.

"sure big bro" J said as she deleted the footage and they all jumped up in to the vent and out of the prison they then drove back to Ali's house.


	4. Chapter 4 the kidnapping

Church

Afternoon after the jail break

They were sitting at Ali's dinner table eating some pizza they had ordered when they got back, church and Ali had taken off their armour and were in casual cloths, church had given wash and York some of his spare cloths so they didn't have to wear the prison cloth Ali had done the same for Carolina.

"I'm tired" Ali announces and starts to walk towards her bedroom door.

"Good night" church said in a happy tone.

"Whatever" was the only response he got from her.

Ali then walked in to the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"So what's up with you and Allison, I thought you told j to store her memory's so she could someday remember us and what happened" asked Carolina.

"I did and I tried to give her back her memory's but…. But the memory's held to much emotion so I tried to give them to her, her brain rejected them and sent a neural shock through her brain making her pass out" he paused "the Allison you knew the Ali I…..loved is gone dead capoot and has been replaced with a different women but with the same face" his voice was overflowing with pain and sorrow and slight traces of anger.

Carolina tapped church on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry church I can imagine what you're going through" Carolina's voice was calm and soft.

"Thanks" church replied

York and wash had stayed quiet until this point probably trying to take it all in.

"So what do we do now" wash asked

"Well for starters tomorrow I'll take you guys to the local shops so we can get you some cloths that don't belong to me, there is something weird about wash wearing my cloths" church said with a smile.

"Sounds good but first ware are we sleeping" York inquired.

"Umm York and Carolina can sleep in the spare bedroom up stares first door on the right and wash you can sleep in the spare bedroom down here, I'll sleep on the couch" church said

"You're not sleeping with Allison then" York asked

"She doesn't remember me so do you really think that she is going to let me sleep in the same bed as her" church said angrily.

"Fare enough" York replied

After that everyone walked to their rooms and church went to get a pillow to rest his head on and fell asleep.

Director

He stood in the security room examining every detain of the room he first noticed the sealing and the big hole that had been cut through it then the way the implants for the guards had been hacked in to and finally the recent searches that had been put in on the computer, at that point the councillor walked in.

"What have we found out from the prisoners" the director asked

"Well when agent Carolina escaped she was helped by a red haired women in black armour she also had green eyes" the councillor replied.

"Agent Texas" the director stated

"Yes sir but…. But the matter is even worse than that the man who helped agents Washington and new York escaped used his name… according to the prisoners the man was archangel and he killed one of the men with a sniper round to the head and he wore cobalt armour and to top it off he had an AI" the councillors voice trailed off as he spoke. "I believe it is agent Tennessee sir"

"What… fucking archangel how is that possible he killed himself saving his precious Allison… how is this possible" the director was full of anger "find the girl find agent Texas ware ever she is archangel is always close by" with that the director stormed out.

Church

Next day

Church awoke to Carolina wash and York and surprisingly Ali all standing over him with huge smiles well apart from Ali.

"What are you lot looking at" church asked still half asleep and grouchy.

"You were talking in your sleep even we could her you and we were upstairs" Carolina said

Church's face dropped "what was I talking about"

"Oh you know stuff, stuff about project freelancer, and stuff about the director I think there were a lot of swear words in that bit, oh and about Allison" Carolina was smiling until the last bit

"umm" church was slightly worried now

"no no nothing like that but you basically told everything that had happen to us in you sleep everything from that first day when you walked off that pelican" York said

"really I wander why I did that" church said getting up and walking over to the kitchen and started to make some coffee and breakfast for everyone

"Yeah weird" Ali said as church handed her a coffee

After they had eaten there breakfast and drunk there coffee church took wash, Carolina and York to the local shops to get some cloths for them, as they returned they heard a pelican nearby and the closer they got to back home the louder the sound got eventually they saw the pelican in the back garden of Ali's house and church stopped the car and ran strate through the house, which was trashed, and out to the garden to see Ali tied up in the back of the pelican as it flew away.

"Church…. look" said wash from inside the house

"What" church said as he walked over to him his voice full of anger

Wash just pointed to a note on the table which read.

**Agent Tennessee.**

**We have your precious Allison and you will not be getting her back think of this as payment, you destroy me project I destroy your life, and if you think of coming for her remember I still have an army.**

**From the former director of project freelancer doctor john smith.**

"Fucking asshole" church blurted

Church turned and picked up his sniper and started to check it over.

"What are you doing" asked Carolina worried

"I'm going after her" church said angrily

"Church as much as I hate to admit it the director is right, he has an army, what do we have" she chuckles unhappily "its 4 people verses an army we can't win" she finished

"your right" church said "were gunna need a team"


	5. Chapter 5 getting a team

Church

They were standing around a holo table in a military base the walls were charcoal black with no windows and had 3 huge lights on the sealing. There were 5 people standing around the table one had ink black hair with slight stubble and a shirt that was 3 buttons down another, had red hair and a strong yet pretty face the next had grey eyes and hair and was wearing a yellow shirt then was a man in light brown trousers and dark brown hair and lastly was a man with a sergeant haircut and red armour on and was cradling a shot gun.

"I don't know blue why should I help you" sarge asked

"Because I'll give you whatever you want" church replied

"If you give me robots then we have a deal" sarge replied

"Done" replied church

At that moment a group of men walked in to the room it was the red and blue teams from the canyon plus an extra man who walked up to church and pulled him in to a hug.

"Church" laughs "how have you have been, it must be what 7 years since we last saw each other, too long to long" said the man.

"Wilf" church laughed as well "I've been well thanks how have you been" church was happy for once.

"I've been good yeah" he frowned "a few years back I heard that archangel died then a few weeks ago I heard rumours that you were fine, what happened" wilf asked

"Well I did die but they brought me back with science and stuff with a few upgrades" he smiles then turns to the group of people who were looking at them in surprise "guys this is Wilfred Lawson my first sergeant in the commandos and my oldest and most trusted friend" church smiled at the group and walked over to the holo table.

"Right then just us isn't going to be enough, we need specialists" church said "like scientists, hackers, pilots"

"How about merci" wilf replied

"Good idea ware is she" asked church

"Right here" said merci as she walked up and stood behind church, she had blond hair tied up in a ponytail, she wore gold and red armour in the style of washes armour she also had mark IV, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Church it's good to see you… how are you" she said with a loud and high pitched squeal.

Church put his arms around her and lifted her up then put her down.

"Hey merci, I've been good how about you" church said smiling at her.

"I've been good…. Now then what do you need me to do" she said in a happy tone.

"Can you still hack and fight" church said also happy.

She taped him on the shoulder "of course I can"

"Good" he put his hand in her hair and messed it up playfully; she then smiled and turned to look at the holo table,

"ok who next" asked church,

Wilf then hit a button on the table and a picture of a girl with brown hair was shown with the name **jen brown** next to it.

"This women is a top notch pilot in the marine core, I believe she could be a great addition to the team" stated wilf

"Ok war is she" asked church

"Well that's the hard bit, she is currently behind enemy lines on the planet ilos there are some brutes there that still follow the idea of the covenant and the great journey, and she hasn't reported back in 3 days" said wilf

"Ok so we go rescue her and in return she helps us" asked York

"That's the idea yeah" said wilf

"Ok who else" asked church

Merci hit a button on the console and the picture changed to a woman with black hair with the name **Chloe lynch.**

"This is one of my old friends she can't fight but is a very good scientist and her speciality is tech, armour tech, weapons tech and vehicle tech" said merci

"Ok great ware is she" asked church

"she's at the marine training facility on the moon of earth" merci replied

"ok... anyone else we need" asked church

"well she's a bitch and hates almost everyone but she's affective... her names Allison... she's a very good soldier but she normally works alone" said wilf

"umm that's who we are gunna save she's church's girlfriend" said wash.

Church looked at merci with slight fear.

"what...you broke up with me because you were going to this important project and you get a new girl" shouted merci

"I...she...sorry" said church with a sad voice

"what ever...ill help but as soon as she's safe I'm gone" said merci in a quiet and incredibly angry tone.

She then stormed out and everyone else looked at church with surprised and shocked faces.

"tread lightly dude tread light" said tucker behind church.

"shut up tucker... lets go get jen brown" said church.


End file.
